memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Final Encounter
(Space, warp speed) The Apollo is in formation with the 147th Fleet on course for the Replicator planet. (Engineering deck 14) Fran, McKay, and Zelenka are getting ready for the plan to be activated when Fran walks towards Rodney. I want to thank you for this existence you've given me I never imagine this at all Fran says looking at him. McKay looks at her disappointed. But you'll cease to be McKay says looking at her and then before she could speak the comm. system activates. Doctor McKay we're approaching the planet you better join the away team Colonel Ellis says to him over the comm. I'm on my way Colonel McKay says as he tapped his combadge. As McKay leaves Fran walks up to him. Good luck Doctor McKay Fran says to him as he turns around. You too Fran McKay says and he leaves the control room. (Space, Replicator planet) The fleet drops out of their respective speeds and opens fire on the Replicator fleet in orbit around the planet as the Replicator ships are trying to recover from the ambush. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Ensign come to course 010 mark 089 Captain Martin says as he inputs commands into one of his arm rests control panels. Aye, sir coming to course 010 mark 089 Ensign Johansson says as she inputs the command into the helm as the ship shakes from taking fire from the drones being fired from the enemy vessels, then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as Lieutenant McCabe looks at the tactical read out on the shields. Shields down to 90% McCabe reports as he looks at the tactical console. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir, firing torpedoes says Lieutenant Curtis as she pushes the fire button on the tactical console. (Space) The Intrepid fires a barrage of quantum torpedoes from the forward launcher and along with the Enterprise's quantum torpedoes destroyed the Replicator vessel, while a Nebula class starship takes damage and then explodes into a thousand pieces. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) We've lost the USS Gettysburg Lieutenant Sito reports from the ops console as the ship shakes under fire. Kadan is looking at the Xo console. Sir one of the Traveler ships have been destroyed Commander Kadan reports as she looks at the console. Martin to fleet evasive pattern delta four reinforce grid 99 by 67 before the enemy breaks our lines Captain Martin orders the fleet to do. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, tell the 147th we are attacking the Replicator fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she sends the message to the 147th. (Space) The 147th Tactical Fleet and the Intrepid moves towards the Replicator fleet. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, target the Replicators says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Weapons, locked on target says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Curtis, open a channel to the 147th says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Channel open, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. All ships, fire says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. (Space) The 147th Tactical Fleet and the Intrepid fires on the Replicator fleet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sir McKay's program is starting to pull the Replicator cells down to the planet now Lieutenant Sito reports as she turns to the Captain. Captain Martin and Kadan are waiting to see if the cells in Martin's body would react and nothing happens. Hmm I guess that it worked Captain Martin says looking at his crew. Uh sir the mass has taken out the power grid of the city Sito also reports. McKay what would a spread of quantum torpedoes do to the mass Captain Martin says as he's looking at the viewer of the drifting Replicator cruisers. It won't do a thing Captain they'll just bounce off it and explode McKay says over the comm of the Enterprise. Doctor according to my sensor reading the planet's core is made up of the stuff that the Replicators use to make themselves Sito says as she looks at the read out. (USS Daedalus, main bridge, red alert) Neutrouim Colonel Carter says as she listens to the conversation. Neutrouim? Colonel Caldwell says in a confused tone. Neutrouim is incredibly desense and can be very violate when exposed to heat Sam explains to the Colonel. Sam we just came up with the best idea ever now if I can just dial up the mass there done we'll need a beam out McKay says over the comm. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) We got the Marines, Ronon, and McKay Colonel Caldwell says over the comm. Good all ships jump out of the system now Captain Martin orders the fleet to do as he goes back to his command chair. (Space, Replicator planet orbit) The fleet jumps to warp and hyperspace as a single Xindi vessel waits until almost the last second then jumps to warp, as the planet blows up taking with it the Replicator ships in orbit. (Space, Starbase Atlantis orbit) The Enterprise, and Intrepid are in orbit around Starbase Atlantis. (Deck 42, section 45, transporter room) Both Captain Martin and Captain Kira are heading to the transporter room. Hey buddy I'm sorry for what happened to most of the ships in the 147th Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Don't worry about it, we will replace them with new ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. So where you heading to now that the Replicators are finally gone for good? John asked as he pats Typhuss on the shoulder. Maybe fighting the Borg or the Xindi, maybe I can go home to Bajor and see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're heading to Wrigley IV to drop off some supplies for the colony and inspect their new defense platforms we installed around the planet with the tech that the Tollans were able to give us before the Goa'uld whipped them out Captain Martin says to Typhuss.